realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Atzland
Atzland is an empire in Gama Nueve, the only native human society. History The history of Atzland is a mystery, even to the Atzlanders, as the truth of it has been somewhat lost among the mythical origins passed down by the blood-priests and witches. What is known is that the nation is old enough that people have forgotten the specific genesis, and have been cultured to believe in a divine origin. Races Most of the people dwelling in Atzland are the brown-skinned humans native to Gama Nueve. There are also some lizardfolk and gnolls dwelling there, the former often as priests of Wyngakah. Government Atzland is ruled by the Tlatoani, who functions as both an emperor and a high priest of their religion. Apart from him, there are other high priests to specific gods, generals for their military, and a chief hag of the witches. Other towns are generally governed by a mayor of some sort, a priest, or some combination of the two. Military The military of Atzland is broken up into several groups. Eagle Warriors The basic warriors of Atzland, skilled with spears and bows. They wear eagle feathers and sometimes masks shaped like beaks to denote their rank. Jaguar Warriors The elite of the military of Atzland. Jaguar warriors are much more skilled than eagle warriors, and wield greater weapons, such as the macuahuitl. They wear jaguar pelts to denote their rank. Some are promoted for great skill as an eagle warrior while others of more noble birth are trained from their youth to be a jaguar warrior. Were-Jaguars The most esteemed of all Atzland warriors. Were-jaguars possess the ability to turn into a great and powerful jaguar-like beast. Bat Stalkers Stealthy warriors capable of turning into bat-like creatures. Shorn Ones Warriors whose souls have been removed by witches. They have no will and therefore have no fear. The Shorn Ones are often used as shock troops in battle, especially effective against God Eaters of the deep jungle. Culture Atzland's culture is very different from most every culture back West. Religion The people of Atzland worship many gods, some well known to those across the sea. The chief god of their religion is undoubtedly Wyngakah, the god of Gama Nueve. He is venerated within many temples, especially the Great Temple of Waxing and Waning, in the nation's capital. Hecate, in her Atzland name, is also honored there. Sacrifice Sacrifices play a big part in Atzland's society. Not only as a religious rite to honor their many gods, Atzlanders arae often sacrificed to appease great and terrible beasts in Gama Nueve, such as the Vipions. While there are many in Atzland who feel it is an honor to spill their blood, some do not, and it is often used as a form of execution for criminals to be fed to wild beasts or bled dry to honor a god that they were opposed to. Holdings Atzland extends through the jungles, desert and canyons of Gama Nueve. Major cities include Micutolan and Itzana. Allegiances Atzland is allied with the lizardfolk's alliance of Gama Nueven races. They regularly give sacrifices to sate the hunger of vipions and other native creatures of their land. The Atzlanders have shown no love so far for either the Sun Elves or the people of Diguofeng. Famous citizens Tlatoani Totec The blood priest-emperor of Atzland. Azate Azate is the chief witch executioner of Atzland. A muscular man with his hair cut short, except for a tail going down his back, Azate carries out his duty dutifully and happily. He has killed many witches that the blood priests or other witches have deemed enemies, including Metacl's mother. Recently he was also chosen to serve as the new Messenger of Gaia. In battle, Azate uses a two handed Macuahuitl and an obsidian dagger kept mostly to cut witch throats. If his enemy proves too powerful, he wraps himself in the jaguar pelt he wears, becoming a powerful were-jaguar. Metacl The Golden Eyed witch and servant/lover of the Eros Sanguis.